


Same

by stillskies



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is the same, yet not. The differences don't matter, so long as he can have Seishirou-san back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11-13-2006.

“I’m not him,” he says, and I shake my head because he is.

His appearance is younger, more reminiscent of when I first encountered him all those years ago, but his eyes are the same, and his voice, and I know that, deep down, so is his soul.

“You are,” I whisper as I lean in closer and wrap my arms around him.

I kiss him, and his lips are the same, yet different. My Seishiro-san would not have allowed his lips to become chapped and cracked, but I taste blood and sakura, and that is comforting in its familiarity.

I pull away and stare at him. I gaze into his brilliant hazel eye and I lose myself.

“I am not him,” he repeats, but he wraps his arms around me and pulls me to him. “And you are not the one I seek.”

And he kisses me, and this time it’s different.


End file.
